You Belong With Me Songfic
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: <html><head></head>HoneyXBerryXPoppy Songfic using Taylor Swift's You Belong with Me</html>


_**(From Poppyfrost's POV)**_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesnt get your humour like I do_

Honeyfern and Berrynose were sharing tongues near the fresh-kill pile. "We will have kits. " Honeyfern murmured. "Not now." Berrynose meowed, alarmed. He was not ready for kits, not just yet. As usual, the mates were arguing about kits.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do_

Poppyfrost slowly dragged a scrawny mouse out of the fresh-kill pile an ate it furiously. Scrawny mice weren't her favourite meals but Honeyfern hates them. Somehow, it soothes her jealousy for Honeyfern a bit. She chomped off the last of the mouse and went back to her original spot. Honeyfern is never going to understand Berrynose, Poppyfrost realized.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time<p>

Honeyfern was just so perfect. Honey pelt, blue eyes, exactly what a lot of toms had wanted. Poppyfrost was just a normal, compare to Honeyfern, less prettier. Berrynose just fell into Honeyfern's charms. Poppyfrost can't help wondering as she was gazing at Berrynose: When would Berrynose wake up and figure out that he was meant to be for Poppyfrost – not Honeyfern?

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Can't Berrynose see that I'm the one the understands him? Not Honeyfern? It was clear to Poppyfrost that he belonged to her.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isnt this easy?<em>

Poppyfrost let her imaginations roll out. How she would be if Honeyfern had remained in love with her old crush Lionblaze. Why can't it just stay the way it was? Poppyfrost thought, if she could be with Berrynose, it could be perfect. It would be heaven for them.

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you find I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<p>

Poppyfrost sighed. She had to give up her hopes and dreams, yet she doesn't want to. She is just so plain and simple compare to Honeyfern. Berrynose would definitely prefer the prettier one, Honeyfern. If he ever went out with Poppyfrost, cats might stare at him like: Why don't you choose the better one? The prettier one? You're going out with her?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<br>_

Honeyfern is a lot sweeter than Poppyfrost. Poppyfrost knew that a long time ago, That fact could not be changed, it's in their personalities. Honeyfern just seems to attract toms everywhere leaving Poppyfrost miserable. Poppyfrost kept on dreaming, about the day she and Berrynose could finally be together. It was a hope Poppyfrost had since she was a kit.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Poppyfrost closed her eyes and padded towards her nest to sleep. She closed her eyes, imagining Berrynose was there. She was curled up beside her love. Why can't Berrynose just see that he belongs with me? Poppyfrost was almost desperate, she needed him.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

Why can't Berrynose see, the she-cat that had been there waiting for him no matter what. Reading to comfort him when needed and ready to accept him? Why is Berrynose so blind? All this time, he still doesn't know.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<em>

Poppyfrost remembered the days when they were still apprentices. Sure did they had a lot of fun together, laughing and playing. It was all so magical, all so enchanting. She knew everything about him while Honeyfern was busy padding after Lionblaze then. She had loved him since the beginning and knew from the bottom of the heart where she belongs.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

Poppyfrost sighed, not for the first time of the evening. She had been there all along, Berrynose just ignore her and dump her. They're still friends but they aren't as close anymore. Poppyfrost longed for the day they could finally be together.

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Had he forgotten who was there waiting for him? Had he forgotten who was one of his closest friends when they were apprentices? Had he forgotten everything they had together?

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Did Berrynose know where does he belongs? Does he? Poppyfrost knew – Berrynose is suppose to be with her. But does Berrynose knew?_  
><em>

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me_

Honeyfern had died saving Briarkit from a snake – it was a very noble death. Poppyfrost had wept for her as she was her closest sister – even closer than Cinderheart. She and Berrynose had grieved together and suffer the tough times together. Slowly, Berrynose realized where his heart belongs. But Poppyfrost was still worried as she carried his kits, a gift perfect Honeyfern never got. Does Berrynose prefer Honeyfern over her? If Honeyfern is still alive, would she be at the stage she is now?


End file.
